Gregor (Earth-616)
Spider-Man Vladimir became obsessed with killing Spider-Man, his father Sergei had previously killed himself after suffering the same obsession. Gregor helped Vladimir as the Grim Hunter who later took on Spider-Man. Later after battling Spider-Man's clone Ben Reilly another Spider-Man clone named Kaine came into conflict with Vladimir who was trying to find the real Spider-Man. Kaine murdered Vladimir and Vladimir died in Gregor's arms. Gregor swore revenge against Kaine but nothing has ever come of this. Savage Land Contacted by Parnival Plunder, Gregor met with him in his New York skyscraper headquarters, disgusted with its sterility. Attacked by Plunder's men to test his skills, Gregor defeated them with ease, prompting Plunder to offer him significant payment to kill his brother, Ka-Zar, Lord of the Savage Land. Arriving in the Savage Land, Gregor took control the N'Gala tribe, convincing them that taking their picture stole their souls. Providing them with armaments, Gregor watched their failed attempt to kill Ka-Zar. While discussing his superiority over Ka-Zar, Gregor bemoaned the fact that for all of the technology he brought into the Savage Land he'd failed to consider bringing communication devices. Presented with "magic voice boxes" (walkie-talkies) forcibly wrested from the King of the T'okchi tribe, Gregor sent his forces off with instructions to expect orders. After ingesting a potion, Gregor made his way to a hidden airskimmer vehicle to depart, regretting that he'd not encountered Ka-Zar during his activities in the Savage Land, noting a part of him that lusted for a final battle between himself and the "Lord of the Savage Land". Meeting Gregor's desire, Ka-Zar attacked, taking his foe down into a nearby body of water. Using his knowledge of the Savage Land to his advantage, Ka-Zar lured Gregor into the path of a geyser, momentarily fazing him. Recovering, Gregor drew his firearm on Ka-Zar who was saved by the timely arrival of his wife, Shara, and ally Zabu. Using a distraction from a bursting geyser to flee to his airskimmer, Gregor was stopped by Ka-Zar, whose tenacity impressed him; Gregor noted that were they not enemies he'd have enjoyed teaching Ka-Zar the same things he taught Kraven. Making a swift exit on his airskimmer with Ka-Zar's son Adam Kyle Matthew in hand thanks to a N'Galan abductor, Gregor dragged a trailing Ka-Zar who ultimately disabled the airskimmer's to steer. Plummeting into the nearby antarctic snow, the airskimmer went down in a fiery explosion, seemingly taking Gregor and Matthew with it. Surviving the crash, Gregor took Matty deep into the Antarctica, using him to ensnare Ka-Zar. Believing he had an advantage over Ka-Zar by taking him out of a familiar environment, Gregor instead found himself facing Ka-Zar's rage over the abduction of his son. Defeated, Gragor was dragged back to Ka-Zar and Shanna's home, disarmed, and strung up. Interrogated by Ka-Zar's ally Zira, a bruised and bloodied Gregor gave up Parnival as his employer. | Powers = | Abilities = Gregor acted as both teacher and servant to two generations of Kravinoffs, passing along his formidable hunting and wilderness survival skills. Gregor is also fluent in numerous languages including English, Russian, and N'Galan. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Well-versed in hand-to-hand combat, Gregor occasionally uses firearms but generally relies on knives as weaponry. He has used a potion of power to enhance his abilities, and donned insulated hunting garb, elements of which are possibly of a ceremonial nature. Gregor has also used an airskimmer, a hovering motorcycle-like vehicle. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/gregorsm.htm }} Category:Kravinoff Family Category:Multilingual